


Bitter and Sweet

by RosyPalms



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dick Pics, Doggy Style, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fondling, French Kissing, Happy Sex, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: One day, Starfire makes Raven hang out with her and things escalate quickly.





	Bitter and Sweet

Sunshine and rainbows had broken into Raven’s room, or at least that’s what it felt like. Starfire had knocked on her door that day, asking _to do the girly stuff_. Raven had not been enthused, but Starfire did not take no for an answer. Or a noncommittal later. Or a door slamming in her face.

Thus, Raven ended up in her current position, lying on her stomach, flipping through a grimoire with her legs kicking air to let the nail polish on her feet dry. Starfire was next to her in the same position, chattering away.

It was distracting. Raven could’ve easily done without it, but Starfire seemed like she was enjoying herself splendidly. Raven supposed the minor annoyance was worth it.

Most of Starfire’s stories revolved around her misadventures with Robin. They had started dating recently, which was why the girls hadn’t seen much of each other lately. Another reason Raven put up with this. It wasn’t like she hated her friends. She just liked to be alone, mostly.

Starfire’s deluge of blathering was interrupted when her phone vibrated. Raven savored the momentary silence, until Starfire started giggling.  
“What’s so funny?”, Raven asked, surprising herself.  
“Oh, nothing. Robin just sent me a nice picture”, Star told her, typing away at an answer. Robin wasn’t a stick in the mud, but not exactly a jokester, which Raven appreciated. However, she supposed that entertaining his girlfriend kind of came with the whole relationship deal, and she was curious to see how he got Starfire to laugh. A sideways glance later, and Raven’s eyes almost popped out of her skull.

It was a picture of Robin, in front of a mirror, pulling down his pants! Starfire’s giggling wasn’t caused by her amusement, but by pleasure. It was a dick pic, and an amazing one at that. Robin’s thighs and stomach looked perfect, as did his cock. It looked large, and it wasn’t even hard yet. Raven couldn’t fathom how he had managed to hide that thing in his tight pants for so long.

“Oh, my god…”, she whispered, staring. She couldn’t tear her eyes away. Starfire perked up, and upon seeing her friend stare at her boyfriend’s package, was completely unfazed.  
“Do you like the picture, friend Raven?”, she asked innocently.

Raven quickly looked back at the pages in front of her and raised the book to hide her blush.  
“N-no… I mean… that’s not the sort of thing you should show other people, Star”, she mumbled.  
“Why not? I think Robin looks quite attractive in the photo. Don’t you?”. Raven couldn’t believe this girl. Star just eyed her curiously, as if there was nothing odd about asking your friend if she thought your boyfriend was hot.

Raven put her book down and put her face into her hands instead.  
“Sure, Starfire, but… you do… it with Robin, right? Don’t you want to keep that between the two of you?”, Raven asked, wondering what she had done to deserve this.  
“Are you speaking of the intercourse, friend Raven? Why, yes! We do it a lot!”, Starfire told her happily._ I bet you do_, Raven thought. How was a girl supposed to keep her hands off of a guy built like that? “Robin is very eager for it, and did you know how wonderful it feels?”, Star asked. As a matter of fact, Raven did not know, but she imagined it. Often.

“Of c-course. Obviously…”, she mumbled. Star smiled at her sheepishly and blushed a little.  
“I suppose you would. I imagine… how do Earthlings say? My arrival to the celebration was postponed?”  
“You were late to the party…”  
“Yes! Thank you!”, Star said. Raven didn’t point out that she was the only one late to the party present.  
“In any case, I thoroughly enjoy the making of the love with Robin, and so does he! In fact, he enjoys it so much that he records us sometimes. Would you like to see?”, Star asked excitedly.

Before Raven had even grasped what she had just said, Star was already holding a video in front of her face. It was shot from Robin’s point of view, and showed him fucking Star from behind. Star in the video made noises Raven had never heard from her before. Innocent little Starfire sounded like a total slut, though Raven didn’t blame her. She imagined she would be in much the same boat if Robin slammed his thick cock into her like that.

Watching Star’s butt bounce with every thrust was incredibly hot for Raven. Seeing these completely new sides of arguably her two closest friends was exciting. Robin’s panting was erotic, and seeing his dick glistening with Star’s juices was fucking sexy.

Raven didn’t even realize how long she watched the video. She was licking her lips, absorbing the sights and the sounds, picturing herself in Starfire’s place. At some point, Robin flipped her over.  
“Yes! Do it more, Robin! I love it!”, Star in the video cried out. Raven had never seen this sort of expression on Star, this sensual bliss, this eroticism. That, along with a nice view of Star’s jiggling tits and nice body in general turned Raven on, too.

“You like watching it, too, don’t you, Raven?”, Star asked, huskily. Raven perked up and found Starfire’s face, same as usual, mere inches from hers. It startled her, which in turn startled Star. She dropped her phone, and went to fetch it.

It fell off of Raven’s bed, and as she leaned over the edge to get it, Raven caught a glimpse under her skirt, which made her heart skip a beat. Knowing what Star looked like down there was strangely titillating.

“Sorry…”, Raven said meekly. Star came back up with her phone and seemed unperturbed.  
“It is fine, friend Raven. I understand. I also sometimes lose track of where I am when I watch Robin’s videos. It makes me remember the wonderful experience I got to share with him”, she said wistfully.  
“Yeah, well…”, Raven said, still feeling flustered. She shook her head, purple hair shaking wildly. “That’s my point, Star. Don’t you want to keep this between you and him?”. Star gave her a quizzical look.  
“Why would I want that when I could share it with you, Raven?”

A moment of silence passed. Raven’s mind was racing. Star was a good friend, she appreciated the thought, but this just wasn’t proper at all. Like, at all! What would Robin say if he found out that Raven had seen his smoking hot body?

Thinking about Robin wasn’t good. Thinking about that thick, long penis sliding in and out, in and out, probably hitting all the right spots, feeling hot, throbbing… Raven shook her head again to get rid of the lewd thoughts. Only then did she notice the big smile on Star’s face.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Star you can’t be ser-“, Raven whispered before the door to Robin’s room opened.  
“Hey, you two. What’s up?”, he asked.  
“Greetings, Robin. We would like to do the sex with you, if you don’t mind”, Starfire told him. Raven felt embarrassed beyond belief. If only the ground would swallow her up! She peeked up at Robin from the safety of her cowl. To say he looked surprised would have been an understatement. For a second it looked like he might faint, but then he looked down the hall both ways, making sure no one was around, and quickly pulled them into the room.

The door shut behind them, and Robin turned on his heel to face them.  
“Star! What do you mean- I mean, why is… what’s happening?”, he asked. He seemed absolutely lost. Raven could sympathize. Starfire seemed confused.  
“I want you to have sex with us”, she told him again. “Both of you seem so unsettled by this. I don’t understand”.

Robin and Raven shared a look before averting their eyes. She felt as if her heart was going to burst from her chest. Being in a room that smelled like him didn’t help.  
“Why wouldn’t we be?”, Robin asked.  
“Yeah”, Raven said.  
“It’s not like s/he would want to…”, they said in unison. They shared a look again. It lingered this time.

“That’s silly, Robin”, Starfire chuckled. “Raven thought you looked very attractive on the picture you sent me earlier”.  
“She saw that!?”, Robin cried. Then he did a double take and turned to Raven. “You said that?”. She looked at the floor and shuffled her feet.  
“Well… yeah, I mean… fuck. I always thought you were handsome. I just didn’t know how handsome…”, she mumbled.

“No need to be shy, Raven”, Starfire told her, giving her a friendly clap on the back. “Robin, I recall you telling me that Raven is… what was it? Of a high temperature, akin to sexual intercourse?”. Raven looked at Robin wide-eyed.  
“You think I’m hot as fuck?”  
“That’s it!”, Star said happily. Robin scratched his head bashfully.  
“S-sure… I mean, have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? I mean, my god…”

“Wonderful! Since we’re all in agreement, why don’t we begin?”, Star asked and pulled her top off.  
“Star!”, Raven said, trying not to stare at her breasts. “I get it if you just want to try a threesome, but are you really sure? What do you get out of this?”. Starfire raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m sorry, friend Raven, but I don’t understand. You two want to do it, right?”, she asked. Raven and Robin shared another look and nodded. “See? Why would I try to hog one of you when I could instead relish the delight with the people I love?”

Love? Raven’s heart fluttered when she heard that, but then she chided herself. This was a misunderstanding, surely.  
“Then why not invite Cyborg and Beastboy, too?”, she asked. Starfire stepped up to her and took one of her hands into her own. She smiled at Raven.  
“Because I don’t love Cyborg and Beastboy the way I love Robin… and you”. Raven was frozen. She couldn’t move. All she could do was stare at her friend, who was smiling at her prettily. Was she serious? Impossible. But Star was always genuine when it came to these sorts of things. How had Raven ever looked into her gorgeous eyes without feeling flustered up until now?

Raven’s racing thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Starfire leaned in and tenderly kissed her. Her eyes widened as Star’s soft lips pressed against her own. She felt her mouth opening. She reciprocated, gingerly caught Star’s lip between her own. It became a game between them, and it made Raven’s body burn up. They played forever, for a second, Raven couldn’t tell. However, she was fully at Starfire’s mercy. The alien dictated the pace, and she took it slowly.

She pulled Raven closer, embraced her, and deepened the kiss gradually. Star’s tongue teased her lips, as if to ask for permission to enter. Not knowing any better, Raven closed her lips around it and sucked clumsily. Star was surprised, pulled back and giggled, but quickly resumed, pressing past Raven’s tender lips to engage her tongue.

As their tongues danced, and Starfire’s soft breasts pressed against her own, a single tear ran down Raven’s cheek. She felt hot, like a boiler about to explode, but on the other hand she felt relieved. She regained some semblance of control over her body, and her first impulse was to embrace Star. She wanted to feel her closer.

Their hands wandered as the kiss continued. Raven reached under her skirt. Star’s butt was soft and warm. She squeezed it, loved how yielding it was. Similarly, Starfire was exploring Raven’s curvaceous figure. It gave her goosebumps, feeling strange hands in places no one had ever touched before.

At some point Raven’s cowl fell from her shoulders. Starfire must’ve been responsible, but Raven was long past caring. She wanted to be naked already, wanted to go all the way with her. And with Robin.

Eventually, their lips parted. The girls smiled at each other and breathed heavily. Raven was wet. She wanted Starfire to touch her down there, rub her, make her cry in whichever way she wanted, but there was one thing she desired even more.

Raven looked over to Robin. He was staring at them with his mouth hanging open. The outline of his erection was clearly visible on his pants, making it obvious how he felt about Raven kissing his girlfriend.  
“I think we should take this to the bed”, Starfire said while caressing Raven’s back. “And you should start shedding your clothes, Robin! We’re way ahead of you!”. As if he snapped out of a trance, Robin nodded and started pulling his shirt off.

Soon, the trio was on the bed, with Raven in the middle. Star had gotten rid of her remaining clothes in the meantime. Raven licked her lips unintentionally when she saw her crotch, already glistening with excitement. The thought that she was at least partially responsible for that turned her on.

Robin was still wearing his pants when he and Starfire got to work undressing Raven. Her shoes and accessories were quickly disposed of, leaving only her leotard. He was behind her, and Star in front when they started undressing her. The fabric was stretchy, so they could just pull it down.

She shuddered when Robin started kissing her freshly exposed neck. She reached for his hair, sighing pleasurably, but it wasn’t enough. She turned towards him. Her lips brushed against his brow, which got his attention. Then she kissed him. She wasn’t as timid as she had been with Starfire. She wanted it, and she took it. Robin seemed excited, too. While Star had been gentle, he was forceful, as if he wanted to devour her, which Raven didn’t dislike. She had fantasized about him for so long that experiencing his desire for her so intensely felt incredible.

Meanwhile, Starfire was delighted when Raven’s luscious breasts were revealed to her. While Star was tall and slender, Raven was a little more curvaceous. She moaned into Robin’s mouth when Star gently fondled her breasts.  
“They’re so big, Raven”, Star giggled, brushing her thumbs across the hard nipples. It felt great, so great that Raven tore herself away from Robin just in time to see Starfire leaning in with her tongue extended.  
“Oh, yeah…”, Raven whimpered when she felt Star’s tongue on her nipples for the first time. She had never imagined that getting them licked could feel so good. “Ahh!”, she cried when Star started sucking.

“Your nipples are so nice, Raven. Is this pleasant for you, too?”, Starfire asked. Robin let his hands slide around to grope Raven’s boobs from behind, not giving her any breaks. His big hands felt great, especially since he groped them a little rougher than Star.  
“Yes, ah! I love what you’re doing. Both of you…”, she whimpered. She started kissing Robin’s cheek while putting a hand on Star’s silky hair and dragging her back in to suck some more. She didn’t notice the glance that passed between her two lovers. They were glad Raven was having a good time.

At some point Star and Robin decided to move on from her boobs and dragged her leotard all the way down to her knees. Starfire gasped when she saw just how drenched the boob play had left Raven. Droplets of her honey were running down her thighs now that the leotard was out of the way.  
“Would you look at this?”, Robin murmured and groped Raven’s butt. She moaned in response and leaned on Starfire for support. Her legs felt like jelly, her head felt fuzzy, and feeling his finger’s dig into her supple flesh was overwhelming. “I always knew you had an amazing ass, but seeing it up close… fuck…”, he groaned before kissing it.

Starfire peeked over Raven’s shoulder and giggled.  
“Robin does enjoy a nice posterior, and yours is truly magnificent Raven”, she said warmly. Raven answered with a hungry kiss.  
“So is yours”, she told Star, cupping a feel of those tight, tanned buns. Starfire gasped, smiled, and resumed their kiss.

Raven’s mind started feeling sluggish. Those two were killing her with their overbearing affection. How was anyone supposed to keep a clear head when everything felt, looked, smelled and tasted so good? At some point she fell onto the mattress, and Star tossed her leotard off of the bed, leaving her utterly exposed. The fact that she seemed incapable of keeping her legs closed didn’t help.

Star was next to her. Kneeling between her legs, nursing his erection was Robin. He looked at her body and licked his lips hungrily.  
“You’re so much hotter than I ever imagined, Raven”, he told her.  
“Why don’t you show me how hot you think I am?”, she found herself saying. It was as if her body was acting on its own to get her what she wanted, which she couldn’t consciously do. Her eyes looked meaningfully at his crotch.  
“Robin, show her already! She wants to see!”, Star said. Robin smirked.  
“And so do you, I know”, he said. Star giggled in response. Both girls watched with bated breath as he pulled down his pants.

“Holy shit…”, Raven whispered. She had thought herself prepared for it, but seeing it for real, so close to her more or less virgin pussy was something else. An erotic chuckle escaped Starfire’s throat, and she reached out to run her fingertips along Robin’s twitching cock.  
“The shit is holy indeed, friend Raven”, she said excitedly.

Robin laughed and got closer. He guided his cock down to her sopping wet entrance and waited just short of touching her.  
“Ready, Raven?”, he asked. She swallowed and nodded, looking at the guy she had had a crush on for so long with big, almost fearful eyes. He smiled at her warmly, and Starfire cuddled up to her. Somehow, it put Raven at ease and she relaxed.

It was a good thing, too, because Robin’s thick dick stretched her quite a bit.  
“Oh, fuck!”, she shouted as he drove into her.  
“Are you alright? Does it hurt?”, he asked. Star looked at her with concern. Once Robin had gone balls deep and her pussy had had a moment to adjust to him, Raven opened her eyes and gave him a smoldering look.  
“Don’t worry. You’re just a little big. I’m fine”, she told him, leisurely wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. “Now why don’t you do us both a favor and fuck my brains out?”. Raven felt him throbbing. He panted for a moment. Then, he kissed her hard, firmly grabbed her by the butt, and started thrusting. Right next to them, Starfire was watching while chewing her lip. She was playing with herself. As far as she was concerned, Robin and Raven were far hotter than the proverbial fuck.

Their fucking was savage. After some time, their kiss broke off, ushering in a symphony of groans, moans and other lustful sounds. Propped up on his arms, Robin thrust like a madman into Raven’s velvety pussy and watched her boobs bounce. His balls audibly slapped against her, and her delighted squeals and cries got him more and more excited by the second. Once he had gotten a hand free, he reached for Starfire’s pussy and fingered her, lest she felt left out. Fortunately for everyone involved, Starfire also saw to that herself, by kissing Raven again, much more sloppily this time.

Raven felt like she was losing her mind. Her usual calm demeanor seemed like a bad joke in light of the raunchy things she moaned and the lewd noises she made as Robin plowed her needy hole. He felt perfect, much better than her dildo ever did. She felt full, and every time he pulled out she craved him more. Every time he rubbed up against her deepest insides, the fire in her belly grew. Sooner or later, it was bound to break forth, and at the pace Robin was going at, it would be very, very soon.

“I’ve never felt so good, Star!”, Raven squealed only to go right back to sucking her sweet tongue.  
“I’m glad, friend Raven”, she panted. Raven knew she was glad, of course she would be. However, she had given Raven so much that day, it would’ve been a shame if she couldn’t show her appreciation.

“Star, you love me, right? Like, as a girlfriend?”, Raven panted.  
“Yes!”, Star squealed. Robin had just hit a nice spot with his fingers. Raven gave her another deep kiss.  
“Me, too, Starfire. I love you, too! I love you both!”. Rather than say it with words, Robin started making love to both of them even harder. Both girls moaned as the thrusting of his fingers and of his dick intensified. It was astonishing that he was still able to hold his load at that rate.

“Star, do me a favor!”, Raven cried. Her toes were curling up as she tried to hold her climax for just a little bit longer.  
“Anything”, she whimpered.  
“Sit on my face so I can eat your pussy!”. In a flash, Star was kneeling above Raven’s face, eagerly awaiting the service. The close-up view of Starfire’s pussy was amazing. It was perfectly smooth, just like Raven’s, and Robin’s fingering had left it a sloppy mess, the same way Raven expected her own pussy to look like after the rough pounding he was giving it.

A droplet of Starfire’s juice landed on Raven’s lip. She lapped it up, and before she could process the taste, she dove right into the main dish.  
“Raven, yes!”, Star cried as her tongue wiggled its way into her wet hole. As it turned out, Starfire was tasty, and Raven intended to gorge herself. Her hands firmly grasped Star’s tight ass and she started sucking and licking whatever she could. She explored the nooks and crannies of her vagina, smooched her supple labia, and sucked that clit with all she had. The sweet noises Starfire made left little doubt as to her enjoyment of the treatment.

“Oh, god, that’s so fucking hot!”, Robin groaned before stopping his thrusts abruptly. Apparently, the show had been a little too much for him. At the last second, he yanked his cock out and started squirting hot semen all over Raven’s front and Starfire’s back. The sudden pull got Raven over the edge, too. Her first sex-induced orgasm was mind-blowingly good. She felt liberated, writhed in the ecstasy that followed, but never stopped eating out Starfire. Feeling both of her lovers climaxing did much for her enjoyment, and before long, she too, came.

The trio lay sprawled out across the bed for a while, staring at the ceiling and contemplating this new, weird, but very much appreciated relationship. At least that’s what Raven was doing. She was distracted from her thoughts when someone couldn’t keep themselves away from her boobs. Starfire was sucking and kissing them, not so much for their own sake, as for the sake of Robin’s cum splattered all across her body.

Raven didn’t complain. She scooped some of it out of her bellybutton, and, finding it tasty, wanted some more. Then she noticed the mess Robin had made of Starfire’s butt. It was like icing on a pretty, round cake.

Lost in their debauchery, the girls didn’t even notice that Robin was watching them with keen interest until he cleared his throat. They looked up and were glad to see him up and ready for action.  
“Ready for round two, girls?”, he asked. Starfire climbed on top of Raven, who welcomed her on top with open arms. Thus, Robin was faced with two exquisite holes to choose from.  
“Always”, the girls said in unison.

As Robin slid into Star’s warm pussy, Raven looked at her lovers, they looked at her, and all of them were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Raven is another one of those top tier waifus I've always wanted to write about. Also, writing Starfire's dialog was really fun.
> 
> 10/10, would recommend


End file.
